


You're My Favorite.

by neilnordegraf



Category: Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, being domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilnordegraf/pseuds/neilnordegraf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen was tired of hating himself. Joseph was tired of being alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a sort of poem. I decided to give a little self-indulgent fluff.

Their relationship is much more than snide remarks and broken guitars.

Yes, of course, that's part of it, and that's fun, but they are more beautiful than that. And only they know.

It's dark, calloused hands in red hair and long eyelashes fluttering against freckled cheeks and long nights spent basking in silence and the sound of rain against Joseph's rooftop.

It's Stephen's pearly white teeth pulling against a thick lip, more often than not, drawing a little bit of blood. Joseph doesn't mind that.

Stephen was tired of hating himself.

Joseph was tired of being alone.

They're both less tired, now.

When Stephen comes home in the morning, Neil always throws something at him, but nonchalantly comments on how happy Stephen looks, and how he should just move in with Joseph so Neil can have the house to himself. It's snippy and sarcastic, sometimes, but he knows that Neil is glad he's happy.

When Stephen leaves in the morning, the bed feels a lot bigger, emptier... colder. Joseph's room doesn't smell as good – more like cigarettes than cinnamon and cheap cologne, and the soft sound of his guitar doesn't help anymore.

They want to text each other, _I miss you,_ but that would be weird... wouldn't it?

The rain is always comforting.

 

The first time they fuck is magical.

Joseph assumes it's Stephen's first time with a guy – it's not. But it feels like it.

Stephen's cheeks burn and his heart races and he wonders if it's a panic attack or euphoria. He decides not to care.

Hickeys are received on both ends, and they tell each other, _“you're like a horny teenager,”_ but neither complains.

Stephen doesn't want to leave, that morning.

Joseph doesn't want him to leave, that morning.

Stephen starts to stand, throwing his wrinkled t-shirt back on, but for the first time in his life, Joseph pulls his partner back to bed.

“Don't leave, baby.”

_Don't leave me alone again._

“I gotta. I gotta work, love.”

_I don't want to go._

 

Stephen and Joseph somehow find themselves dancing together, a Coldplay song or something playing over Joseph's expensive stereo system.

Stephen doesn't mind resting his head on Joseph's chest, and Joseph doesn't mind the tickle of Stephen's eyelashes on his neck or the hot breath against his torso.

It doesn't take long for a hand to find its way to Stephen's ass, making him burst into giggles and completely ruin the moment, which was obviously Joseph's intention.

But it was nice while it lasted, right?

 

Stephen picks up the ukulele in secret. Joseph and Neil know, of course, but he makes them both swear not to tell anyone.

He learns a few songs on his own; one of which is a corny-as-hell love song to play for Joseph.

So he plays it on a snowy night in Joseph's bedroom, and at first, Joseph snorts – his way of a laugh – but goes quickly quiet when tears start to well up in Stephen's eyes and they both realize how real this is, and there's a feeling that one can only describe as deep red in both their chests.

_“Will you stay the night?”_

_“Of course, I always do.”_

_“... I don't want to have sex.”_

_“That's alright. I'll stay.”_

It's a little surreal for both of them.

 

On a warm night in May, between raspy breaths and swears and wet kisses, they whine, _“I love you.”_

Neither remembers who said it first.

Neither care.

 

They become less sexual; of course, the sex is an incredible perk, but they become hand-holding and ice skating together(not without Stephen having to teach poor Joseph how to skate), and writing songs for each other, and looking each other in the eye during shows and smiling like fucking idiots.

Stephen does a solo show, playing gentle acoustic songs during which he stares down at Joseph, and after he's done, he hops off the stage and promptly lands a kiss on Joseph's lips. He smiles when he pulls away, and Neil throws both his fists up in the air, yelling something like, “Get some!” Because he's apparently twelve years old.

 

Occasionally, Joseph tells Stephen he's a heartthrob, and Stephen doesn't really get it, but he doesn't mind.

 

Joseph notices men and women alike checking out his boyfriend, and of course, gets a little bit pissed off. He usually gives them dirty looks, as he does anyone who tries to talk to him in public.

He catches Stephen nonchalantly flirting with a convenience store clerk and promptly does what he does best – starts a fight.

Stephen's not entirely sure what he did wrong. _“You were_ clearly _flirting, Stephen!”_ Joseph shouts, but Stephen doesn't remember flirting. He did think the guy was sort of cute, but he would never do anything about it.

They stop talking for a few hours, both being the aggressive brats they are, until Stephen cuddles up next to Joseph on the couch, staring up at him with big baby blues that Joseph finds absolutely _irresistible._

 _“I'm sorry, baby.”_ Joseph stares off into space. _“I didn't know it would upset you, I'm s-”_

_“No, Stephen, I'm sorry.”_

It catches Stephen off guard. It's been years since someone he loved told him, “sorry.”

_“That was stupid. I know I can trust you. I'm just... just...”_

_“Scared?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Me too.”_

 

It's a cool night in December; there's snow on the ground, and neither Stephen nor Joseph wants to leave their warm bed.

Stephen dreams aloud.

_“Someday we'll move far away from Toronto.”_

_“Let's go to the ocean.”_

_“We'll live in the ocean.”_

_“No, wait, Stevie – I want to live in space.”_

_“Then we'll do that. We'll become stars. You know, when we were kids, Neil told me that the birth of a star is called a nebula. And all the elements are created in nebulas. So he says we're all stardust.”_

_“Wicked.”_

_“And he says that eventually the sun will expand and take us with it. So we'll really be stars.”_

_“Stars don't have to worry about bills.”_

_“Or work.”_

_“Washing the dishes.”_

_“Tuning a guitar.”_

_“Making their beds.”_

_“Combing their hair.”_

They eventually both explode into lovely giggles, and Stephen's heart practically stops, he loves Joseph's smile so much. Crooked teeth and dimples. His favorite.

 

They're each other's favorites.

 


End file.
